Help Him
by SinSister1994
Summary: Summary: A rewrite of the scene were Sean and Daniel interact with the racist gas station owner in Life Is Strange 2. Trigger Warnings: Dub Con, Racist Comments, Homophobic Comments, Violence Authors Notes: This is my first work so any constructive criticism welcomed!


With a quiet groan Sean slowly begins to wake, his mind only registering the darkness surrounding him.

 _Fuck… Why does everything hurt? What happened?_ Sean groggily thinks as he tries to piece together what happened but its so hard to focus with the loud pounding in his head and the piercing pain in his stomach.

In an attempt to quiet the pounding Sean goes to lift his hands to his head, only to find that his hands refuse to move. Panicking, Sean's eyes snap open the rest of the way to find he is lying on his side with his hands secured behind his back, by what feels like a thick roll of duct tape. Sean begins to struggle, trying to move at all and finds that the same has been done to his legs, with the duct tape wrapped so tightly that he can feel the lack of circulation in his feet. With the panic rising in his chest Sean attempts to calm himself with a few deep breaths, only to find that he can't due to a strip of tape covering his mouth.

The panic seemed to clear Sean's mind and helps the events of the last hour come rushing back to him. _That old guy! He tried to grab Daniel… I couldn't let him… that really pissed him off. He must have tied me up here after he kicked me in the head._ That explains why his stomach and head felt like they were on fire, that old bastard was stronger than he looked.

 _Wait Daniel… Where is Daniel? Did he get away?_ Sean's head begins screaming at him as he tries to remember, but he can't. _Fuck! Daniel… he must be so scared_. Tears threaten to spill from Sean's eyes as he silently begs that his baby brother is okay. With his focus only on Daniel Sean begins his struggle again in earnest, trying to brute force his hands apart, but he just isn't strong enough. It doesn't help that all he has had to eat the past few days has been a box of cookies and a hotdog. Sean continues to struggle in vain for what seems like hours before frustration takes over and he stops choosing to instead take in his surroundings.

 _Where am I?_ From his position on the floor Sean can see a vent that is low enough to the floor that if Sean was to make his way over to it he could possibly try to grab it and pull it from the wall. Observing the room more Sean concludes that it must be an office of some sort, with a computer desk and couch taking up most of the space. At the far end of the room there is a door with a glowing exit sign above it and a set of keys hanging next to it. _Keys? Maybe they go to the door there. Could be a possible escape route?_ Sean thinks to himself. Looking to the right of him Sean sees another door, but this door seems to lead into the gas station he and Daniel were in not even an hour ago. Through the window on the door Sean can make out the silhouetted figures of two adults. Sean stills when he hears two hushed voices coming from behind the door, one male, which must have been the asshole from earlier, and a female voice. _The second voice must be the lady behind the counter, she saw us pay for everything, maybe she can help us._ Sean naively hopes. However, any hope that Sean has is dashed when he hears the woman clearly say, "I will leave it to you then". Sean doesn't even have a chance to think of a response to the woman before the door is flung open, filling the once dark room with a flood of light from that gas station. Standing in the doorway is the older man from earlier, who stands looking at Sean menacingly, causing Sean's skin to crawl.

Seeing the old man again causes fear to grip Sean and he desperately struggles to push himself into a sitting position to scooch backwards. Attempting to put as much distance between him and the man as possible Sean uses his legs to push himself backwards until he reaches the wall, not realizing until it's too late that he just trapped himself in a corner.

The man watches Sean's desperate attempt to escape with a sick amusement, waiting until Sean reaches the wall before to closing the door behind him. Once the door is shut he closes the distance between him and Sean with a few steps, crouching down to be eye level with the teen.

"I'm going to take the tape off your mouth, but you can't yell of I do, okay?" The man asks in a frank tone that makes Sean believe that even if he did yell out there would be nobody who would help him. Sean glares at the man but does slowly nod his head in agreement. The man then reaches his hand out and grabs the tape to quickly rip it off, causing Sean to quietly whimper from the sudden pain in his face. Sean notices the small smirk on the man's face that seems to be elicited from Sean's pain and that realization causes Sean's stomach to twist in terror.

After a tense couple of seconds, the man leans forward, placing his face inches from Sean's face to ask, "How is your head feeling?"

Sean just glares and bitterly mumbles, "Fucking fantastic, nothing feels better than a good kick to the head..." Sean waits for a slap or something from the man, not expecting him to start smiling at him.

Angered by the man's reaction Sean fires back, "I'm going to tell the police that you kidnapped me, you're not going to get away with this!"

The man laughs in Sean's face, looking him directly in the eyes stating, "Nice try kid, but I know who you are and what you did in Seattle. The last thing you're going to do is call the cops"

Those words hit Sean like a train, _this man knows that I can't go to the police, he could do whatever he wants and get away with it._ The man seemed to notice how his statement causes the color to drain from Sean's face and begins laughing again. "Not so tough now are you?... cop killer"

The last two words, cop killer, are almost spit out of the man's throat as if they were poison. Looking at Sean as if he if the most disgusting thing that the man has ever seen.

"You don't understand, we didn't do anything wrong! Daniel was just scared!" Sean almost screams, not realizing how loud his voice had gotten. Just then it hit him, _Daniel? Did this dickhead do something to him_?

"Where is my brother?" Sean demands almost growling at the man, while the man continues to smirk at him.

"The little shit took off running into the woods, but don't worry I will find him before any of the wildlife does". Hearing those words causes Sean to lose any sense of composure he had and all he is sees red. Sean's only thought is to keep this bastard way from Daniel, pushing Sean to put all his strength to a sudden swing of his head that is aimed at the old man's face. Sean's head cracks straight into the old mans nose causing him to yell out in pain and stumble backwards.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sean angrily yells ignoring the blinding pain in his head. As the man stumbles Sean attempts to knock him over by lifting his bound legs to send a kick to the man's midsection. The man recovers quickly from Sean's initial attack and grabs his legs pinning them to the ground with one hand while violently grabbing Sean's face with his other hand.

"Don't fuck with me spic or you will regret it", he snarls as Sean struggles under his hold.

"Fuck you hillbilly, you don't scare me!", Sean growls as he spits in the man's face.

Enraged the man uses his grip on Sean's jaw to send his head slamming backwards into the wall, causing Sean's vision to blur. The man roughly grabs Sean by the throat and shoves him to the floor so that he is sitting directly on top of him. The teen can feel himself losing oxygen and desperately tries kicking his legs up in hopes of kicking the man off him. Sean's efforts do nothing more than to cause the man to tighten his grip on his throat.

Just as Sean begins to lose consciousness the man releases his grip and moves to stand above the teen. Staring down at Sean, the man watches with a sick amusement as the kid desperately fights to breath between violent coughing fits.

After a minute of allowing Sean to struggle for breath the man reaches down to violently grab the boy by his hair, dragging him towards to the large couch in the center of the room. At this Sean can't help but cry out in pain as he feels some of his hair being ripped out of his head, causing his already aching head to explode with pain.

Reaching the couch, Sean's head is unceremoniously released causing his body to drop limply to floor. Lying on the floor directly front of the couch Sean can make out that the man has moved to sit down so that he is facing Sean.

Minutes seem to pass as the man silently watches as Sean still struggles to catch his breath and hold back the tears that are threatening to spill.

Not being able to take the silence anymore Sean struggles out, "What do you want?! We are just kids" Hating the way his voice sounds, so young and pathetic.

The man's eyes darken, and he growls out, "I want a lot of things kid, like for pieces of shit thugs like you to leave my country. You fuckers bring in crime and destroy innocent lives just by your mere fucking presence"

Forgetting his terror for a split-second Sean pushes himself up to his knees and stares the man directly in the eyes, "I was born in Washington, making me an America you fucking asshole."

At Sean's outburst the man quickly kicks his foot out, making contact with Sean's nose sending him crashing back to the floor. Sean can taste the bitter copper taste of his own blood as it streams down his face, making its way into his mouth. He hears the man get off the couch and flinches as the man leans over him to grab him by his hood and drag him over to the couch. Once reaching the couch the man spins Sean around so that he can see the man sitting on the couch with his legs suggestively spread apart. Sean attempts to move away but the man has a vice grip on his hair, forcing Sean closer to the man's clothed crotch.

Lifting Sean's head up slightly the man threateningly growls out, "You know what else I want kid? I want to take that fire out of your eyes and I think I know just how"

With one of his hand's still gripping Sean's hair with a vice like grip, the man used his other free hand to unzip his fly and pull out his semi erect cock.

 _Oh my god, please no!_ Sean's heart jumps into his throat not wanting to think about what this monster was going to do to him.

Sean lets out a cry as he violently tries to rip his head from this bastard's grip, not caring if he lost all of his hair in the process.

"Help someone, anyone please help me!", is all that Sean could manage out before the man shoves Sean's head into his crotch. The man's cock smacking straight into his cheek as Sean twists his head in an attempt to keep it away from his mouth.

The man then says something that stops Sean dead in his tracks, "Maybe I should get your brother to do it instead"

Laughing at Sean's sudden stillness he continues, "I will find your littler brother, but it is entirely up to you what I do to him. If you're good I will not touch him but if you're bad I'm going to have to take my frustrations out on him."

Sean feels bile threatening to rise in his throat. _No, this monster can't touch Daniel. I can't let that happen…. Please someone save us…._ He silently begs. Understanding that no matter what he does he has to protect Daniel, silently resigning himself to whatever this asshole wanted to do to him. Taking a shaky breath Sean looks up at the man with a burning hatred but he does finally cease his struggles.

At this the man releases his hair and spits out, "Now why don't you open that smart-ass mouth of yours?"

Sean complies opening his mouth while tightly closing his eyes. The man takes his head and shoves it down onto his throbbing cock. Forcing Sean's head up and down while Sean tries and fails not to gag.

"Damn you're really good at this, you sure you're not a faggot? You could have fooled me" the man moans as he increases the speed that he forces Sean's head down onto his cock.

Sean couldn't tell if it was from the pain, the fact that he was chocking or the humiliation, but he couldn't stop the tears any longer, soaking the lap of his abuser. Seeing Sean crying made the sick fuck moan even louder before cumming directly into Sean's mouth. On instinct Sean went to pull his head away, to spit the vile liquid from his mouth. Not allowing Sean's to go anywhere the man held his head down commanding, "Swallow it you little shit."

Gagging Sean manages to swallow the salty liquid, wanting to throw up at the feeling of the thick substance sliding down his throat.

Roughly the man grabs Sean's face and forces the teens eyes to meet his, "Tears ended up putting out that fire in your eyes, didn't they?" Sean tried to avert his eyes, but the man's grip was unforgiving.

"Now I'm going to go find that little shit of a brother, you just hang tight okay." Giving Sean a toothy grin as he goes to stand up.

"Please, just leave him alone he's only nine years old, please!", Sean begs in hopes that there is any sort of humanity in the man.

Pausing to respond the man smiles once again at Sean, destroying any hope that the man had any sort of mercy. "Don't worry I won't touch him, we had an agreement"

The man turns and makes his way to the office door but stops, looking towards the computer desk. Finding what he was looking for he grabs a roll of duct tape that had apparently been sitting on the desk this entire time. Ripping off a long piece with his teeth, the man turns and stalks his way over to Sean.

Terrified that the man was coming back to silence him he begins to beg, "Please, you don't have to, I promise I will be qummmhh" ignoring Sean's pleas the man secures the tape over his mouth.

Looking down at the bruised and bloody teen the man seems to be pleased with himself as he turns to leave, leaving Sean to cry alone in the dark.

After what seemed like an eternity lying in the dark only hearing his muffled crying Sean hears what sounds like Daniel's voice coming from the vent near the floor.

A hushed voice asks, "Sean? Are you in there?"

As quickly as he can Sean wiggles his way to the vent and attempts to say anything that Daniel can understand.

Excited to hear his little brother's voice Sean tries to call out him, "ymmmhhh!"

"Sean? Oh my god, that is you right? I can't understand you." Daniel shakily says.

"Immmhhh mmmhhh!" Sean desperately tries to make himself understood but knowing that poor Daniel can't tell what he's trying to say. Looking closer at the vent he sees that it has a bent piece that he might be able to catch the tape on. Putting his face up to the sharper end he starts rubbing the edge of the tape in hopes that it would catch. After a few attempts and a couple of nasty cuts to his cheek later he manages to rip off enough of the tape, so he can speak again.

Hoarsely Sean whisper shouts, "Daniel! Enano are you okay?!"

"Yeah I think so, I'm just really scared Sean." Daniel's voice sounding like it's on the brink of tears.

Trying to sound brave Sean reassure Daniel, "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. We are together now, everything will be okay."

Thinking back to the exit sign Sean realizes if he could get Daniel to open the door they might have a chance of getting the hell out of here.

"Daniel, there are a set of keys in here that I can try and get. If I hand them to you through the vent could you open the door for me?"

Sniffles, "Yes, I can."

Sean shuffles his way to where the keys are hanging and kicks his legs up to knock them onto the floor. After the third attempt he manages to get them onto the floor and into his hands. Moving back across the floor he puts his back to vent to hand Daniel the keys. After a few moments of struggling Daniel manages to grab the keys, allowing Sean to breath a huge sigh of relief.

Sean holds his breath as he hears Daniel trying each key on the ring until he finds the one that allows him to come bursting in. In a second Daniel has his arms wrapped around his big bother, not realizing that his brother can't really hug him back.

With Daniel this close Sean can finally get a good look at him, the poor guy is soaked from the rain and covered in mud from running through the woods. His face is tear streaked, but Sean can't say that his face must look much better. With blood and tears smeared on his face, and bruises on his face and neck he must have looked like shit.

Once Daniel realizes that Sean wasn't moving he let go, his eyes growing huge after looking his brother over.

"Sean… what happened?" the young boy unable to keep the horror out of his voice.

Sean shudders at the memories but hides it quickly so as not to worry Daniel. "That old bastard happened but look Daniel we have to get out of here. Can you find something to cut this tape off?"

Daniel coming out of his shock, springs to his feet looking the desk over frantically until he finds a pair of scissors. "Will these work?"

"Yes, that's perfect!"

With that bit of confidence Daniel starts in on the tape binding his brother's legs, all while Sean keeps a lookout for the old man.

With an excited voice Daniel exclaims, "I got it!"

Smiling Sean encourages the boy on, "Hell yeah you did! Now get my hands and we can get the fuck out of here." Sean turns his back to Daniel so it's easier to start hacking away. After a few seconds however, Sean hears the door open and his heart drops.

In a flash the man grabs Daniel and throws him away from Sean, towards the door to the outside. Daniel turns to see his little brother lying on the floor and he snaps, ignoring the screaming pain in his head he charges straight at the man, slamming them both to the ground. With Sean's hands still tied behind his back he can't quickly get up, so the man ends up shoving him to the ground putting his hands on his throat once again.

The man practically screams, "You fucking punk, do you want me to fucking kill you?!"

Everything starts to fade, with colors and sounds going mute as Sean slowly loses more oxygen. Just as Sean feels like he's about to fall unconscious the hands gripping his throat suddenly vanish. Immediately, Sean rolls over and begins coughing and desperately attempting to get air into his lungs. Looking over he can see that the man is lying on the opposite side of the room, with all the furniture scattered around the room and Daniel standing in the middle of the wreckage.

Daniel quietly whispers, "Sean?" His voice sounds so small and scared as he just stands there as still as a statue.

"Daniel?" Sean croaks out. It hurts to talk but Sean doesn't care, his baby bother is terrified, and he needs his big brother.

"Daniel?" He repeats, his voice sounds scratchy.

"Are you okay Daniel? Please talk to me." Sean earnestly begging his little brother to answer him.

At this Daniel seems to snap out of his trance and makes his way through the disaster to lean down to take the rest of the tape off his brothers mouth and to finish cutting the tape on his wrists. As soon as his wrists were free Sean pulls Daniel into a bear hug not wanting to ever let him go.

"He was hurting you… I thought he was going to take you away from me… I… I… I was so scared Sean!" Daniels voice cracks and he begins to cry in earnest, crying so hard that his small frame starts shaking.

Tears start free falling from Sean's face, the teen unable to hold them back any longer.

"It's okay enano, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sean quietly soothes his brother as he runs his hand through the younger boy's hair.


End file.
